kagome is royolty
by killer dog demon
Summary: Kagome was born into a long line a strong powerful demon. But the thing is Kagome didn’t know anything about until she was 21 years old and was engaged to Lord Sesshomaru. They didn’t know even until kagome and Sesshomaru saw her father….


_**Kagome is royalty???**_

**Summary: Kagome was born into a long line a strong powerful demon. But the thing is Kagome didn't know anything about until she was 21 years old and was engaged to Lord Sesshomaru. They didn't know even until kagome and Sesshomaru saw her father….**

**Chapter 1: Awaken of her demon body and soul.**

Kagome was traveling with Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Shippo when it was getting late. Kagome said "Inuyasha don't you think we should rest here for the rest of the night?" "Feh whatever!" So Kagome got everyone their dinner. They all went to bed all but Kagome and Inuyasha because after dinner Inuyasha went for a walk to see Kikyo and kagome walked the other way like she was being pulled that way. When Kagome got to a field that she was being pulled to.

The moonlight hit her so Kagome scream out in pain as her features changed like her teeth changed into fangs then her nails changed into claws, her sizes from 5 feet 3 inches to 6 feet 1 inches (yeah I know a little a tall) Kagome didn't have a tail but she grow one, her hair changed from black to silver with black tips and she had purple stripes and a black moon which was a half moon. During Kagome's change Sesshomaru was there watching same with Inuyasha but Inuyasha was from the shadows with Kikyo.

When Kagome started to fall fast Sesshomaru caught her then said "Inuyasha come out. See the true form of kagome and no she is not a Miko but a youkai a taiyoukai to be correct. As you can tell by the markings on her face and she is also princess of the southern lands." "WHAT?" "Inuyasha stop yelling" Kagome growled "Morning Princess Kagome" "morning Lord Sesshomaru and I'm no princess I'm a human Mi..."

Kagome stopped when she looked at her hands and hair. "THIS CAN BE HAPPENING NOT NOW. FATHER I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru asked "What do you mean?" "I have to mate um you Lord Sesshomaru!!!" "WHAT? NOT FUCKING WAY!!!" Just to piss Inuyasha off more Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha saw this he yelled "STOP THIS BITCH" just then Sesshomaru kissed back by licking Kagome's lips asking for entrance which she granted.

When Sesshomaru's tongue roamed Kagome's mouth, she moaned. Then Kagome heard a voice in her head saying 'mistress_ I want out to mate Lord Sesshomaru here and now please mistress.' _'Sure why not just to piss that hanyou off' all of a sudden Kagome broke the kiss Sesshomaru looked into her eyes seeing them blood red. Then could smell that she wanted him there and now. Inuyasha was about to attack Sesshomaru when Kagome cut him with her claws. Then said "Leave at once and I will spare your life hanyou!" so Inuyasha ran off. Kagome jumped on Sesshomaru starting to move her hips on his.

She could feel him get hard under her. She had a smirk on her lips so she got off and took off running for a game of cat and mouse. Which Sesshomaru was good at! Every time Sesshomaru tried to get close kagome took some of her clothes off and throw them at him making him stop. As soon as she was completely naked kagome stopped and lay down in a cave. Sesshomaru found her waiting for him. So he walked up to her and got on his knees started to suck on her nipples earning a moan while doing so. Then he gentle played with her clit earning another moan from Kagome. Until she was wet enough he let go of her nipples and licked her clit earning a louder moan from her. Until her first climax he wouldn't stop. After that happened Sesshomaru lowered him self onto her then gentle pushed his cock into her opening Kagome screamed in pain. Sesshomaru stayed still until Kagome was used to him. When she was Kagome bucked under him. As soon as Sesshomaru felt this he started to thrust slowly. Kagome started to moan and begging him for him to go faster and harder which he gave. When she reached her climax so did Sesshomaru. So Sesshomaru bit down on where her neck and shoulder meet making her his mate for life and then Sesshomaru came into Kagome womb making her with pup. So the new mates slept in the cave that night.

tbc


End file.
